sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Find Your Voice
| director = Adrian Kwan | producer = Andy Lau | writer = | screenplay = Adrian Kwan Hannah Cheung | story = | based on = | starring = Andy Lau | narrator = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Infinitus Entertainment Bona Film Group | distributor = Distribution Workshop A Really Happy Film | released = | runtime = | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = | gross = }} Find Your Voice is an upcoming Hong Kong drama film written and directed by Adrian Kwan, produced by and starring Andy Lau as a former internationally renowned conductor who resides in the United States, returns to Hong Kong lead a pessimistic group of choir students. Currently in post-production, film is set for release at the end of May 2019. Plot Form 4 student Fung Sun-hei of a Band 3 secondary school is a well known typical neet who is bad-tempered and performs poorly in academics. One day, Sun-hei gets in trouble for causing major havoc in school. However, headmaster Lo {Lowell Lo) gives him a final chance to redeem himself by requesting him to participate in the "Find Your Voice Trial Program" (熱血合唱團試驗計劃), a project which involves forming a classical music chorus composed of three Band 3 students who go in to nine months of special training to compete in the Intercollegiate Chorus Competition (校際合唱團比賽) afterwards. Without a choice, Sun-hei reluctantly accepts the offer. The outside world views this project as one that is more difficult than reaching to the skies and teases them as the "Rotten Orange Chorus" (爛橙合唱團). However, unexpectedly, renowned Hong Kong-American conductor Yim Chi-long (Andy Lau), dubbed the "Iron-Blooded Instructor" of the music industry, who have been living seclusion for a year, returns to Hong Kong to be the conductor of the chorus. Cast *Andy Lau as Yim Chi-long (嚴梓朗), an internationally renowned conductor *Loletta Lee *Eddie Kwan *Lowell Lo as Headmaster Lo (盧校長) *Hugo Ng as a chancellor *Wan Yeung-ming as a parent Production Find Your Voice was filmed primarily in Hong Kong and partly in the United States, with the latter location shoot taking place in January 2017 where producer and star Andy Lau took part. Lau, who portrays a conductor for the first time, seek advice from a real music conductor in order to convincingly portray the role. Production for the film wrapped up in March 2017. Release Promotion On 20 March 2019, a press conference for the film attended by the cast and crew was held at the 2019 Hong Kong International Film & TV Market (FILMART), where it also unveiled its first teaser trailer. See also *Andy Lau filmography References Category:Hong Kong films Category:Upcoming films Category:Hong Kong drama films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Films produced by Andy Lau Category:Films about classical music and musicians Category:Films about musical groups Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Films set in the United States category:Films shot in the United States Category:2019 films